Promise Me
by ViolentScaryKuroNeko
Summary: Promise me you won't fall in love with me" " Because...You're a Vampire?" "Just Promise Me." -AMUTO-
1. The Promise

Kel: Hi I'm back. I decided to start the story today 'cos its IKUTO'S BIRTHDAY! –FANGIRL SCREAM- HAPPY BIRTHDAY IKUTO! Hahaha!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara, period.**

**-Start-**

" Ikuto!" I screamed for him from the bottom of the stairwell.

" I'm here Amu." Ikuto was already down the driveway. Huh? But I was sure he was still…in his room…I'm going to be late!

" Wait for me Ikuto!" I yelled while running to his side. Ikuto and I have been best friends since we met 10 years ago. I was 5 and he was 8. Our parent were good friends so we always got to see each other but…a few years later our parents died in a plane crash. So we only have each other but its fine with me! Being with Ikuto. I mean who wouldn't want to live with their best friend?

" Amu? Are you okay? You kept making hand gestures and mouthing stuff." Ikuto asked me in a concerned voice.

" I-I'm fine." I stuttered blushing. I WAS DOING THAT????

" Okay then." He draped his arm around my shoulders.

" What are you doing?" I asked turning as pink as my hair.

" Walking to Seiyo Academy with Hinamori Amu for school." He said casually, looking at me.

" No that." I pointed to his arm trying not to blush harder. I don't think its good to blush that much. I might get a fever!

" Oh," he pouted, " you don't like it?" WH DID HE GIVE ME THAT FACE???

" I-I-I like it." I stuttered. WHY ME?

" Hey we're here." Ikuto said. We were standing in front of a huge gate that towered over both of us.

" Whoa…" was all I could say.

" Uh-huh. Whoa." Ikuto murmured.

~~~~~~~~DORM~~~~~~~~

I dragged my feet into the room. I wanted to share a room with Ikuto! I mean like we even shared a bed before so…wait! Not that I _like_ sleeping in the same bed as him okay! He always does perverted stuff that makes me blush. And NO! I don't like blushing _or_ stuttering one bit because… I am Hinamori Amu. YES! I can do it! The dorms were single gender so I'm getting a female roommate wonder-

" I'M HOME~~" The door burst open and hit the back of my head.

" Shit." I muttered under a pile of my bags.

" Oh! My bad! Let me help." The girl that opened the door pried my fallen bags off me and helped me up.

" I'm Kel Kimura. Ho about you?"

" I'm the Girl in Pain." I murmured to myself while crawling to my bed.

" Whats your name?" She emphasized every word. Scary lady!

" Hinamori Amu." I stuffed my face in my pillow.

" Nice to meet you." I looked at her. She had long black hair and almost black eyes. She was tall and her skin was a bit pale. She was in a red and black-checkered skirt with a chain and tights underneath, a white print tank top and combat boots. She had dangly skull earrings and necklace on. Wow. Total Goth. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Kel looked through the hole in the door.

" Do you know a hot blue haired guy?" she asked.

" Yeah. Why?"

" He's outside." Oh. OH. I ran to the door and pulled it open.

" Hey Amu. I brought my roommates. Kukai Souma and Keith Daniels." Two other guys walked into the room.

" KEITH!" Kel tackled him. Right…

" Keith is my brother! My older brother! He's 17! He has a different surname," she was being twirled by her brother but he stopped, " cos…I don't know actually." She grinned. Is she mad?

" I'm Kukai Souma, 17." Kukai stuck his hand out for a handshake.

" Hinamori Amu. Hey does that mean I have more roommates?"

" Yup. One more." Ikuto looked around. There was an awkward silence after that. Out of the blue, we heard kissing noises. We turned to look at the same time. Kukai that had disappeared earlier was frenching with this beautiful blonde girl.

" Oh. Ma. Gaud." Kel said, dropping a bag she was holding.

" Utau?" Ikuto murmured, suddenly lacing his fingers with mine. This was normal so it was okay. Okay…not really. The blonde girl broke away and stared at Ikuto. Hard. She had the same eyes as him.

" IKUTO~~~" She glomped him. So here I am in my new room. I _just_ got here and Kel my roomie is siblings with Keith, Ikuto's roomie. Kukai, Ikuto's roomie has a relationship with Utau who just glomped Ikuto. Right… I think I have officially lost it. TOO MUCH INFORMATION. Everything suddenly went black.

~~~~~Later~~~~~

" Ikuto is a big bad kitty…" I groaned and turned around. I heard sighing.

" She's alright." I heard Ikuto's silky voice.

" Whose alright? What happened? Where are my COOKIES? I need my COOKIES!!!!!" I yelled while sitting up.

" Are you sure she's okay?" someone said.

" Cookies…" I mumbled. My vision was blurry.

" I'm Hoshina Utau. Ikuto's sister."

" Right." My eyes rolled back and I blacked out.

~~~~LATER-AGAIN~~~~

" I'm 80% evil" a voice said. I know that voice. Kel!

" No. She's 100%percent evil."

" KEITH!!" I heard bashing. I couldn't move. My whole body was aching.

" I know a more-than-100%-evil person! Hoshina Utau, my Girlf-"

" Idiot." I heard more bashing.

" Hey, do you think Amu knows Ikuto's a vampire?" I made out whispering.

" Shh…what if she wakes up?" More whispering.

" SHUT UP. She doesn't know." Ikuto…What happened? Vampire? I tried to say something.

" She's waking up!"

" Amu! Amu! Say something!"

" How about milk then?" Was what I got out.

" HELLO! WOMAN! YOU GOT US WORRIED SICK AND YOU WANT MILK? MILK???" Kel was screaming and yelling.

" Shut up Kel." Keith…ah…Kel's brother. Kel pouted.

" Keith…scolded me?" I could tell Kel was a softie on the inside. Especially to her brother. Maybe not to other people but to her friends she's nice.

" Keith!" she hugged her brother. Her brother patted her back. He had black hair and almost black eyes like Kel. He had a Gangster look but he's nice. Suddenly, someone lifted me up bridal style. IKUTO?

~~~~~ROOF~~~~~

" You're a vampire." I said when he settled me against the railings.

" Yes." He looked down.

" You didn't tell me."

" You would be scared of me," he looked me in the eye, " like you are now." He leaned in and licked my neck. He was right. I was scared. I was scared shitless.

" I-Iku-Ikuto…" CURSE YOU STUTTERING! He started to walk away.

" I'M NOT SCARED OF YOU!" I screamed. He turned around and sauntered back to me smirking.

" Show me." He went in for my neck licking and kissing it. I shivered at his touch.

" Don't look." He said in a starved voice. What? I felt a sharp pain in my neck where his lips were.

Gulp.

Gulp.

Gulp.

Ikuto was drinking my blood. I couldn't explain the feeling. He licked at it to stop the bleeding. He left butterfly kisses up my neck, round my jaw then…to my lips. I could taste blood. My blood. What did it taste like to him? Was it delicious? We kissed and kissed. I lost track of time. Ikuto pulled away slowly.

" Promise me you won't fall in love with me." Fall in love with him?

" Because…You're a Vampire?"

" Just Promise me."

**-End-**

**Kel: Hey! How do you like it? It wasn't very good I have to admit. REVIEW! It'll get better. I just needed to get everything together first. Just before the FUN starts!!!**


	2. Bad Actress

Kel: Hey! Man, I haven't updated in a long time! SORRY! I was taking a break from writing but it got extended. Okay. OKAY! I'm back and I'm ready to write! Thank you for reading and reviewing everybody!

Disclaimer: I don't own shugo chara! XD

**Recap:**

" Promise me you won't fall in love with me." Fall in love with him?

" Because…You're a Vampire?"

" Just Promise me."

**-Start-**

" Amu~ Amu! AMU!!!!!!!" Kel screamed me out of my trance. Man she's loud! I've been in Seiyo Academy studying for the past week and I've found out many things about my new found friends and an old one. Basically, there is a whole world called 'The Yoru World'. It's not a place, it's all around us. Among us. Their Vampires, Witches, Werewolves, Shape shifters and a lot of other creatures. The Yoru World only has two major rules and if you break the rules, your punishment is death.

The rules are: Not to tell any mortal about The Yoru World and not to fall in love with a mortal.

~~~~~DORM~~~~~~

" IT WASN'T MY FAULT!"

" NOW WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Keith and Kel were fighting. Kel accidentally told me about The Yoru World so Keith is scared people will come after them. At least I won't die.

" AMU! YOUR SO MEAN!" Shit. I forgot Amu could read minds! Kel started a yelling fit. ARGH. Why is she so damn freaking LOUD?

" Kel! Shut up already." Kel stayed silent. It's their brother sister thing. Okay. What I've learnt is Kel could read minds and Keith could project his thoughts into someone else's mind. Cool right? Kukai is a Werewolf and Utau could see the future. Last but not least Amu is a HUMAN!

" That wasn't funny." Kel snapped.

" Stop prying then."

_**She's like that.**_

Ahh…that was a voice. In my head. Right.

_**It's me Keith.**_

Okay. Uh-huh. I understand what's going on_. Sure_ I do.

~~~~~ON THE WAY TO CLASS~~~~~

" Trying to avoid me?" a husky voice came from behind me. Ikuto. Damn it. I WAS TRYING TO KEEP AWAY FROM HIM! Okay. Calm down. Okay, I got it under control.

" N-nope." At least I thought I did.

" Maybe because…you've gone back on your word and you've fallen for me." He smirked.

" Mind your own business." I snapped at him. Oh yeah! Go Amu! You Rock! No you _Stone._ Right. That was weird. I sauntered towards the classroom. But before I entered it, I heard someone say something.

" Your in danger too."

~~~~LUNCH~~~~

" Ahem. AHEM!!!" Kel was trying to get the frenching couples attention. The guy looked up.

" Hey. Didn't see you guys." Stupid Kukai. Keith put his arm around Kel's shoulder. It was sweet. In a brother sister way of course.

" We're in deep shit." Utau was muttering.

" MAN WE'RE IN TROUBLE!" Kel shouted. What's going on?

" Is it Hotori Tadase and Yambuki Saaya?" Keith massaged his forehead.

_**Their parents are really good friends with the Elders. If they find about us breaking the rules, we're all dead. Including you**._

WHAT?? Who are the Elders?? Why me?? I didn't do anything wrong!!!

_**The Elders are the most powerful creatures of The Yoru World. One of each kind.**_

_You can read minds too??_

I tried to direct the thought to Keith.

_**Sorta. And you're just easy to read.**_

_STUPID!!!!!!!!_

I saw Keith stagger and glare at me. Kel hugged him asking him if he was all right. I just grinned to myself in satisfaction. HA! I did it!

" WHAT DID YOU DO TO KEITH?" Kel yelled at me. Nothing. Nothing at all.

" Hinamori Amu?" a shy voice came from next to me. I jumped in fright. Who the hell is that? I looked around and couldn't see anything.

" Down here." Someone pulled at my tie. My eyes met with a small girl. She was very cute. She had silvery hair and red eyes. Her hair was done up in tiny braids. She seemed to be around 7 years old. Who is this girl?

_**Get away from her!**_

Keith's voice was explosion-loud in my head. I flinched back, hiding behind the closest person to me. Which so happened to be Ikuto. His arm wrapped around my waist holding me back. I wanted to yell at him for doing that but it didn't seem to be the right time. Time seemed to stop. Everything was silent. No one was moving. Except The Yoru World people, the girl and me.

" We want the Vermin girl." She said almost silently but with force. Vermin means Human in this context right? That means…me? Girl? AHEM! I am older than her okay! She needs to show some respect!

_**They don't really like Humans.**_

_They who?_

_**New Born Vampires.**_

Oh yeah. _Great._ Vampires from The Yoru World are after me. MY LIFE IS SO FREAKING GREAT!!!

" Shut up, Amu." Kel whispered, standing next to me. Ahh…I guess I was a tad loud.

" What do you want with her?" Ikuto snarled fiercely. It was rare to see him mad…He. Looks. So. Hot!!!!

_**Amu wants to jump Ikuto~~~**_

_DO NOT!!!_

**Not the right time to have this conversation!**

EH…Kel? She can project thoughts?

_**Sorta. Anyway, just stand behind Ikuto.**_

I shuffled behind Ikuto gripping onto his shirt tightly. I was scared. I heard a hiss and looked at the girl. She was barring long sharp fangs menacingly. Okay! We're officially doomed! I looked at Kukai out of the corner of my eye, he was a wolf. A very big wolf. It seemed as if everybody had a plan and I was left in the dark. Sometimes I wish I could see what was in their minds.

" If we give the Vermin, you leave us alone?" Utau asked but it sounded more like a command. What is going on? So now they're going to leave me with them to die? ARGH! I thought they were my friends!

" No. You come with me and the Elders decide."

" You're a New Born Vampire! A Made Vampire! You need to go to the High Court too!" Kel started yelling.

" I was made by the Elders. I serve them." She said monotonously. I don't get whats going on!!

_Keith? Kel? What's going on?_

No one answered me. Everybody abandoned me! Ikuto peeled me off his back and shoved me towards the girl. She licked her lips.

" Thanks for the meal." She would have ripped me to pieces if Ikuto hadn't pulled me out of the way and pointed a gun to her neck.

" Anti-Vampire gun. Smart." HUH?? WHAT'S HAPPENING?

BANG!!!!

The Vampire girl was reduced to sand. Is this where they get sand on beaches? I hugged Ikuto and buried my head in his chest.

" I thought you guys deserted me."

" We would never do that." Kel looked at me and smiled.

"Yeah. We're buddies." Kukai shifted into his Human form and gave me a thumbs up.

" Then why?" I asked, curious.

" You're a bad actress."

-End-

Kel: Was that good? REVIEW! I have a craving for…chocolate ice cream!!! Mmm…YUMMAY! Thank you for R&R! Reading and Reviewing! Wait for the next chapter patiently okay? I'll update ASAP. BYE!!!


	3. Sick&Drunk

**Kel: Hey…Ahh…Ikuto…SO HOOOOOT! I just watched the…THE PHONECALL SCENE! HIS VOICE IS SO SEXY!!! – FANGIRL SCREAM-OHMAGAUDOHMAGAUD! KYAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Go watch this on Youtube: Let Me Breathe Ikuto (Death Rebel,Ikuto,Amu), and this, Please don't leave me (Amuto amv), this too, I Hate EveryThing About You {IkutoxAmuxTadase tribute}**

**Disclaimer: I…don't own…IKUTO!!!…Or shugo chara…SEEEEXXXXIIII!!**

**Recap:**

"Yeah. We're buddies." Kukai shifted into his Human form and gave me a thumbs-up.

" Then why?" I asked, curious.

" You're a bad actress."

**-Start-**

I made my way into Ikuto's room quietly. There was no one there. I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding. It was so hard to sneak into the boys' dorm!! Oh the security! All this just because I wanted to sleep next to Ikuto. 'Next to' not 'With'. Get that straight. All that effort for nothing! He wasn't even here! I jumped on his bed. So warm. It smelled of him.

" Ahh…" I buried my face in his pillow. It smelled…_good._

" A smell pervert, are you?" Suddenly someone's body appeared next to me.

" Ikuto? I am not a smell perv. You are." I muttered, Ikuto's scent was soothing and was making me sleepy. I heard chuckling. There was only one thought that passed through my mind; Sexy Voice. Arms wrapped around my waist bringing me closer to the person.

" Smell AWESOME. Sound even…BETTER." I couldn't control the words spilling out of my mouth. ARGH. What the hell is happening?

" Are you okay Amu?"

" With you here, OF COURSE!" There is something wrong here! A hand was warm on my forehead. Ikuto sat up pulling me with him.

" You're burning up!"

" Cos' of yooooooou~" Everything was blurring.

" Amu. You need to stay with me. Amu!"

" Night Ikuto-koooooii~" And there was darkness all over.

IKUTO POV

Amu! My heart was racing. I picked her up bridal style and walked to the door, turning the knob. It wouldn't open. We were locked in. The window! I tried it but it wouldn't budge.

_**This isn't my plan but you're locked in on purpose.**_

Amu's sick! I need to get her out of here! Open the door!

_**That's on purpose too. We will deliver chicken soup to you guys everyday. There is a week of holidays so you won't miss class. Use your bathroom and your own clothes for you and Amu.**_

You guys! Let me out!

_**BYE IKUTO~~~~**_

Those two are going to KILL me. What if I can't control myself? WAIT. I need to feed. Feeding is important. What am I going to do?

" Ikuto? What happened?" Amu was trying to open the window.

" Ikuto! Its not opening! We're going to die!" She was pulling at her hair while trying to kick down the door.

" The guys did it." I leaned against the wall sighing. They are so dead.

" Toilet~ Toilet~" Amu said in a singsong voice. She doesn't even know how much that has an effect on me. After awhile, she came out but she seemed different.** (Kel: DUH. She needed to go to the toilet before she went it and now she doesn't.) **She looked a bit out of it. She staggered towards me and fell into my arms.

" Amu?" I was too shocked to do anything.

" Ikuto~" She looked up at me half-lidded. She circled my neck with her slim arms.

" Asobitai~"**(Kel: it means ' I want to play')** She leaned in closer licking her lips. Okay. Back up. Amu is asking me if I want to…play? _Play_ with _me_?

" Amu. You need to get off of me…Really." I was loosing it.

" Don't wanna." She said childishly.

" Amu." I made my voice as stern as possible.

" Ikuto~ Your being mean to me." She pouted and started tearing. Crap. I am seriously loosing it!

" Ikuto. Please." I kissed her and surpaisingly, she kissed back. Ahem, aggresively. Oh, by the way, I lost it.

AMU POV

Vanilla, closeness and…Ikuto? I jumped off whatever I was on and landed on the floor.

" Ow. Dammit. THAT HURT!"

" Amu…? What got into you just now?"

" What did I do?" I asked. He better not be tricking me!

" …It's a secret." He shot me his signature smirk.

" IKUTO! Tell me!" I punched the air.

_**You kissed him.**_

**It was so sweet~**

_I WHAT????????_

**You kissed him woman. MUAH!**

_**It's true.**_

_NOOOOOOO!!!_

_**Ow.**_

**Ow is an understatement.**

" Eto…Sorry." I looked away and stared at the floor two HUGE bright red patches on my face. ITS SO EMBARRESSING!

" Stuuuupid~" He hugged me tightly only making me blush harder. If it was possible I mean.

Out of the blue, I heard a click. Click?

" THE DOOR!" I tried to run to the door but Ikuto wasn't letting me go.

" LET GOOO!!! The Door…" There was another click.

_**Since you like staying that way…we'll let you guys be.**_

**See! We're nice people!**

_OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!!!_

" Lets just stay here like this for awhile. Just awhile." Ikuto whispered in my ear. I stopped struggling. It was no use.

" You smell like Strawberries." I went so red my face would make a tomato jealous.

" Asshole." I muttered. He chuckled loudly and pulled away staring me straight in the eyes. I tried to look away put my gaze was fixed on his indigo blue eyes. Then there was that 'Click' again.

" Okay lover people, time to go to class." Kukai's voice was coming from the direction of the door. Class? But…when I went into the room it was 11.30 p.m…class starts in the morning…I WAS HERE THE WHOLE NIGHT??

" Utau's performing!" Kel yelled.

" Hurry it up Slow Coaches." Keith teased. I swear there was steam coming out of my ears.

" YOU GUYS ARE DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~CHAMBER~~~~~

Utau sauntered on stage her blonde hair cascading down her shoulders. She looked absolutely stunning in a long bubble dress. It didn't suit her. Then, someone pulled me out of my seat and pushed me into a room asking me to change my clothes into a denim skirt with and a red t-shirt with black and white prints, black tights and black combat boots that looked very familiar. Kel walked in wearing clothes I never thought she would wear. She was in white shorts and a orange colored top and orangey red sneakers. Her hair had orange blonde highlights.

" Come on." She dragged me to her and pulled off my rubber band and ruffled out my hair.

" What are we doing?"

" We're going to sing the lyrics are on the screen at the back of the chamber. Good luck." She ran further up.

" I'm going to sing a song called Misery Business. Its for Lulu De Morcefe 'cos she stole my man and now I've got him back."

" Outta the way." Kel shoved her out of the way and started to sing.

**(Misery Business by Paramore. I do not own. Play the song!)**

**(Kel)**

**I'm in the business of misery,  
Let's take it from the top.  
She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
It's a matter of time before we all run out,  
When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth.  
**

Utau ripped off her dress to reveal a pair of red mini skirt that was really ruffly and black sphagetti strap top.

**(Utau)  
I waited eight long months,  
She finally set him free.  
I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
Two weeks and we caught on fire,  
She's got it out for me,  
But I wear the biggest smile.  
**

The screen said ' AMU NOW!' Guess its my turn.

**(Amu)  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
**

**(Kel)  
Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
Once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.  
And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.  
Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,  
They want and what they like it's easy if you do it right.  
Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!  
(Utau)  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got him where I want him right now.  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.  
**

**(Amu)  
I watched his wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving you  
Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
Not one of them involving.  
**

**(Utau)  
Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
But I got him where I want him now.  
**

**(Amu, Kel and Utau)  
Whoa, I never meant to brag  
But I got him where I want him now.  
Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
just steal it all away from you now.  
But God does it feel so good,  
Cause I got what I wanted now  
And if you could then you know you would.  
Cause God it just feels so,  
It just feels so good.**

Everybody was cheering. We didn't sound that bad. Actually, we sounded awesome! It was all a plan! And they left me in the dark. My eyes scanned for Ikuto. No where to be found. The guys, no where to be found. They wer gone. Into thin air. Then, the guys came from behind us.

" Well wasn't that great?" Kukai said into the microphone.

" Now its our turn."

" We'll be singing Striaght through my Heart."

**( Straight through my Heart by Backstreet Boys. I do not own.)**

**(Keith)**

**Oooh woah woah  
In the heart of the night when it's dark in the lights,  
I heard the loudest noise. a gunshot on the floor. Oh oh.  
**

**(???)  
I look down, and my shirt is turnin red.  
I'm spinnin round.  
Felt her lips on my neck and her voice in my ear.  
Like I missed you, want you tonight.  
**

**(Keith, Ikuto, Kukai and ???)  
Straight through my heart,  
I single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding. Oh.  
Straight through my heart,  
She aimed, and she shot me.  
**

**(Keith, Ikutom, Kukai and ???)  
I just can't believe it. Oh.  
No I can't resist, and I can't be hit.  
I just can't escape this love.  
Straight through my heart.  
(Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)  
**

**(Kukai)  
Thought I moved more than on.  
Thought I could fool her charm.  
I really wanna go, but I can't leave her alone. Oh oh.  
**

**(Ikuto)  
Hear the sound of a love so loud  
I just can't,  
I just can't ignore this feeling.  
She said she misses me, and she wants me.  
Wants me to night.  
**

**(Kukai, Keith, Ikuto and ???)  
Straight through my heart,  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding. Oh.  
Straight through my heart,  
She aimed, and she shot me.  
I just can't believe it. Oh.  
No I can't resist, and I can't be hit.  
I just can't escape this love.  
Straight through my heart.**

(Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)

**(???)  
In the heart of the night when it's dark in the lights  
I heard the loudest noise- a gunshot on the floor. Oh oh.  
**

**(Kukai, Keith, Ikuto and ???)  
Straight through my heart,  
A single bullet got me  
I can't stop the bleeding. Oh.  
Straight through my heart, (Soldier down)  
She aimed, and she shot me. (Soldier down)  
I just can't believe it. Oh.  
No I can't resist (I can't resist), and I can't be hit (No I can't).  
I just can't escape this love.  
Straight through my heart.  
(Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)  
Straight through my heart.  
Straight through my heart.  
(Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)  
My heart. (My heart. My heart.)  
Straight through my heart.  
(Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Soldier Down)  
My heart. (Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh)**

The mystery guy walked up to me.

" My name is Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you."

**-End-**

**Kel: Hey! Tadase is back! BOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! I'm sad 'cos Nick Carter is Tadase's voice in the song and I like Nick Carter. WAHHHH!!! Thanks for reviewing and reading!! REVIEW!**


	4. Keep It

**Kel: Thanks for the reviews! I'm kind of sad right now~ my story 'Lucky only has 2 reviews! Think of Ikuto! OKAY! I'm alright now! Did you watch the videos I told you guys to watch? If you didn't go watch them NOW!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Recap:**

The mystery guy walked up to me.

" My name is Hotori Tadase. Nice to meet you."

**-Start-**

I trudged into my dorm room with my girlfriends by my side. We just got back from buying our dresses. There is a party tomorrow. Its as important as PROM! It's a masquarade party. Compulsary to wear dresses which is fine with me.

" Stupid Party. Stupid dress. STUPID EVERYTHING!" Kel was yelling and screaming. She was in a bad mood. I heard it's beacause she hates wearing dresses, she'd rather not go altogether.

" I heard that couples don't have to wear masks when they dance together! Even siblings." Utau said slyly.

" SIBLINGS!" Kel looked up, " I can't wait!" Am I seriously friends with them?

" Oh, I also heard that if your masks drops when your dancing, something really bad is going to happen to you." Utau said. Bad? There's a lot of things that go wrong in my life I better be careful!

" It's just a rumor. Who cares." Kel snapped but she was smiling. I DO!

" I love my dress!" Utau bought a dark purple dress with a black wrap around over her upper body. The bottom was layered and frilly.

" I HATE my dress! Though it _is_ my style…" Kel muttered. Kel got a halter dress. The bottom was ruffly like a wedding dress, it had a skull over her heart. She is going to wear tights and her combat boots with it. Along with a ash gray denim jacket_. So_ kel.

" Amu do you like yours?" Utau asked.

" Yeah totally." Mine was blue and really Amu. **( Kel: Lazy to describe. Look up images on google you show find Amu in a blue dress.)** I wonder what Ikuto is going to wear. Something hot…*drool*…NO! DO NOT THINK THAT WAY! I hit my head repeatedly.

" Amu you okay?"

" Just going to see Ikuto." I made up an excuse. I stood up and headed for the door.

" We're not supposed to see _any _guy after we get our outfit. Well, until the party that is." Utau frowned.

" WHAT? BU-BUT KEITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

~~~~~GUYS DORM ROOM~~~~

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

" WE-WE CAN'T SEE THE GIRLS?? BUT-BUT KEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" Shut up." Ikuto muttered. It was too loud for his liking.

" Anyway, the guys have to wear siuts right?" Kukai asked hanging from his bed.

" Yeah." Ikuo stared at the ceiling wondering what Amu was going to wear.

" Tadase is back. That means Saaya is too. We have to keep an eye on Amu."

" Yeah."

" ARGH! I NEED TO GO SEE KEL!"

" Shut up."

" Is 'shut up' and 'yeah' all you can say?"

" Yeah so shut up."

~~~~~~NEXT DAY-NIGHT-HALL~~~~~

AMU POV

" IT'S TIME!" Utau said. She was really competitive when it came to this kind of things.

" The girls on the left and guys on the right." The announcer said. It was really dark. I couldn't see anything at all. I want to see Ikuto…

" After I count to 3, the guys run over to the girls and find your date. If you grab a girls hand that has already been grabbed, you have to sit out on the fun things. 1…2…3!" There was shuffling and pushing everywhere. I was pushed and almost fell but was cuaght by string arms.

" Ikuto…" I could make out his alluring eyes.

" Amu…" He wrapped me in his safe embrace. I always have a warm funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. **(Kel: its called love. Say it with me. LO-V-E.)**

" Utau~~" I sould hear Kukai's voice calling her.

" Keith!"

" Kel!"

" I'm over here!" I heard Utau scream. Everybody found each other. I am so happy. I grinned into the dark. Suddenly, the lights flickered on.

" Okay. No dancing or talking to your date till the last dance."

" What?" my eyes opened wide.

" It's a tradition." Ikuto stared into my eyes.

" But-"

" Now separate from your date. Wear your masks. Guys find another girl." My hand slipped from Ikuto as he went over to Utau and Keith to me. Kukai went with Kel.

" Why so sad?" Keith asked.

" I'm not."

_**Yes you are. 'Cos of Ikuto right? It's okay. He'll be all yours during the last dance.**_

" So? I don't want to dance with that idiot."

" _Sure_."

" Keep going and I'll get another partner."

" Okay. Okay." After that dance, I went with Kukai and then this guy called Nagi. He was really sweet. A guy grabbed my hand a led my into a dance. All the songs so far were slow ones.

" Hi. I'm Hinamori Amu."

" I know."

" What's your name?"

" You already know me." I do? I thought back about his voice. I didn't recognise it. A hand came up and hit my mask lightly and it fell to the ground. I gasped.

" You better be careful now. People know your secret." And he walked off into the crowd.

" Go to your dates. It's the last dance." The announser's voice rang throughout the Hall. I lost track of Ikuto After He danced with a brown haired girl.

" Hey Princess." Ikuto's husky voice sounded through my head.

" Ikuto!" I looked at him and smiled. He was so hot with the moon light casting elongated shadows on his face. The music started and so did our dancing. I put my ear against his chest listening to is heartbeat through his clothes. I wish we could always be like this.

" Amu." I looked up into his eyes. His face was getting closer and closer to mine. What…is he doing? His lips touched mine and we kissed until the song ended.

" I hope you can keep your promise after that."

**-End-**

**Kel: Hey okay short chapter but I'll make it up next time. Review! Who is that masked stranger? Can Amu keep her Promise?**


	5. Sayonara

**Kel: Hey!!!! I have lessons in 2 hours so I won't fininsh this chapter now. Thanks for reviewing and reading!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Recap:**

" Amu." I looked up into his eyes. His face was getting closer and closer to mine. What…is he doing? His lips touched mine and we kissed until the song ended.

" I hope you can keep your promise after that."

**-Start-**

I sat lazing in my room tiredly. It had been about three weeks since the masquerade party. Utau is dating Kukai and my new friends Rima and Nagi are dating too. It was really starting to bother me-The Promise between me and Ikuto. I know I…have…feelings for him but I can't even admit it to myself now.

" ARGH!" my life is so complicated! WHY ME? If I tried to run from all this I would lose a lot. Violent Kel, Wise Keith, Funny Kukai, Cheerful Utau, Blunt Rima, Sweet Nagi and…Ikuto, the love of my life. I couldn't leave them. No matter how horrible my life is. Unless it would be bad for me to be around them, which it is but they don't mind.

I found out that Rima is an illusionist and Nagi could influence peoples feelings. All types of feelings, all except love. Darn it. All my friends are part of The Yoru World. Suddenly, a figure appeared in my room. Tadase.

" Hello Amu."

" Tadase. What do you want?" I snapped.

" To help you. Understand."

" I understand perfectly. I don't need your help." Why doesn't he just leave me alone?

" Your putting them in danger. You don't know how they execute Yoru people when they break the laws. They burn you alive!" Burn…alive?

" Leave me alone." Why are they being so nice to me even if I might be the reason of their death?

" I'll come back at 9 p.m. Have an answer for me. Come with me far away where you won't be recognised or be handed over to the Elders by…me." And he vanished into thin air.

Two choices. Devastating consequences. Protect them, that's what I want to do. If I get handed over, thay'll be tracked down and executed if I go with Tadase, they'll be fine. What am I going to do? The door clicked open.

" Amu! Come on! Everybody is hanging out in the Lunch Area!" Kel was holding out her hand for me to grab. I grabbed it hesitantly.

" Lets GO!!!" She dashed out the room.

~~~~~LUNCH AREA~~~~~~

" WE'RE HERE!" Kel yelled. Everybody burst out laughing at her behaviour.

" Your so loud." Ikuto was muttering.

" That's what he says about me too." Keith said smiling. Kel giggled and tackled her brother.

" That wasn't funny." Rima said more to herself than to anyone, spipping tea.

" Cheer up Rima." Nagi was using his powers on her mentally, I could tell.

" OKAY! LETS DO THIS!!" Rima stood on the table, one fist in the air. Her eyebrow was twitching.

" We're going to get married some day." Kukai stared at Utau wistfully.

" In your dreams." Utau glared him down.

" Okay. Okay. Dating is fine with me." Utau had fire surrounding her.

" For now!" Kukai protested. We laughed at the sight of them.

" Sit down Amu." Ikuto pulled me onto his lap. I shrieked in shock.

" Ikuto! Let me go! Your so evil! Let me go!" My yells for help reduced into fits of giggles.

" Love birds~~~" Kel was teasing. Did someone turn up the heat on my face?

" Incest!" I yelled still sitting on Ikuto's lap. His arms around my waist. Kel gasped in horror.

" NOT TRUE!" She was ranting on about how she only loved him as a brother.

" It's a brother sister thing." Keith was muttering. That was always their reason but I believed them. They loved each other like siblings just very strongly that's all. Like how I loved my friends. Really strongly. We cracked a few jokes, had a few laughs, teased each other, argued but could never hate each other. It was impossible.

" It's time to go for supplementary class!" it was the long holidays. One month. Even so, we still had to go for lessons. Stupid thing really. Who wants to go for classes when you could hang out all day? We packed up our stuff and headed for class.

As I walked there, I realised something; I have an answer to Tadase's question.

~~~~~~AFTER CLASS-DINNER~~~~~

Just sitting here having dinner with them helped me reassure my answer to Tadase. I looked at my watch. It was time to tell Tadase my choice. I walked over to Ikuto and kissed him flat on the lips passionately. He looked shock. So did the rest of my buddies. I walked off to a room. Not my room but Ikuto's room.

~~~~~IKUTO'S ROOM~~~~~

I tore a piece of paper from his scrap book and wrote a letter to him tears spilling from my eyes. I put the note on his dark blue pillow. This was it.

~~~~AMU'S ROOM~~~~~

Tadase was already lounging on my bed when I walked in wiping my tears away from my eyes.

" Don't cry." He doesn't understand.

" What is your answer?" He stood up and strode towards me.

" I'll go with you."

As I closed the door behind me hearing that familiar click sound, I let one tear loose.

" Sayonara."

**-End-**

**Kel: Hey! Sad chapter! I had to write it for my story! I managed to finish it before my lessons! That's good! REVIEW! Sayonara means 'Goodbye', btw.**


	6. Wait for Me

**Kel: Hey! Romance CHAPTER warning! Haha! I'm TIRED! I wanted to hold off this chapter but I couldn't wait to start writng! Especially when everything is getting exciting! Thank you for reading! ( I haven't got reviews for the past chapter…yet.) Okay! Lets start!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot!**

**Recap:**

As I closed the door behind me hearing that familiar click sound, I let one tear loose.

" Sayonara."

**-Start**

_**What **_is _the_ point

Of **living**

_When _you've_ lost_

Your **reason**

**For** _it?_

**3****rd**** PERSON POV**

It had already been 3 years since Ikuto and Amu parted. Ikuto searched high and low all over the world for Amu but she didn't show up anywhere until 2 months ago. She became a singer and was known all over the world. As famous as Utau had become over the past 3 long years.

Ikuto was sitting in his locked room reading Amu's letter over and over again. He hadn't fed in three days but didn't feel any pain. Just the pain of losing her. It was dark in his room. He liked it that way. The TV was on. It was Amu singing. He had bought all her CDs and DVDs of her past live performances. He had posters of her all over the four walls of his room. One in particular was ripped in half. It was because of _who_ was standing next to her. It was a blonde boy. He was part of The Yoru World. A healer. Well known for his amazing healing skills. Everyone thought Healers were the best. They had control over life and death. Ikuto thought different. He thought that _everyone_ had control over that. Leave them to die or help them. Your choice.

" Amu…" He said to himself. He loved the sound of her name. He read the letter again.

It read:

**Dear Ikuto,**

**I know you would try to to look for me after finding this letter but don't. you won't find me. I'll be alright on my own. I have help so you can relax and continue with your life. I'll think of you always. If I see you again, the people of The Yoru World will hunt you down and hurt you and the rest. I don't want that. Don't look for me.**

**Say goodbye to the guys for me.**

**Your best Friend, Amu**

There were smudges where Amu's tears had landed on the ink. Ikuto thought it was stupid of her to run away because of him. He couldn't live without her. Foolish girl. Whats the point of living when you've lost your reason for it? Ikuto burst out laughing at the question. He didn't know the answer to it. It was a mystery. Tyring everyday to act normal. Putting on a fake smile. Going to your room at the end of the night to bury your sorrows which didn't stay where you wanted them to stay…locked in the depths of your mind. Never to be released again.

" Ikuto! Come on! Kel has gone missing again!" Keith was yelling through the door.

Kel would go missing every once in awhile. Searching for Amu. They would always find her though. She wouldn't go far. Rather she couldn't go far. If she saw something that reminded her of Amu she would break down in tears and not be able to move. It was something they came up with. Rima would make an illusion of things that made people think of her around the school perrimeters which is as far as Kel could go and Nagi would influence her feelings to make her think of where she is and Keith would try to read her mind, it is stronger between siblings, and find out where she is then we would all go and get her. Simple routine. Many emotions felt in the preocess.

You would feel anger that she did it again, worry that she might have something to hurt herself, pity when seeing her sitting on the ground in fits of sobs then pain of Kel projecting her thoughts in pictures. Seeing what she fears. Everybody in The Yoru World could do that, it was just whether you were strong at it or not and it just so happens that Kel is a good one and you could see very clearly what she feared. Amu being hurt and alone with no one to console her.

By now they were running all over the place trying to find her.

" I can't find her!" Kukai was yelling.

" I can't either!" Utau was shouting.

" Maybe we can't find her 'cos she wasn't missing in the first place." Ikuto muttered. While everybody tried to process that statement, Kel came running up to them. She was panting.

" Tickets! 8 tickets!" she was waving the tickets in her hand so fast they couldn't see what was on it.

" Tickets to Amu's concert!!!!!!" Kle screamed jumping up and down.

" WHEN???" All but Ikuto and Kel yelled.

" Tonight."

~~~~~CONCERT HALL~~~~~

" We made it!"

" On time!"

Amu walked on stage in a long white dress. She looked absolutely stunning, all grown up. Ikuto was thinking to himself, she looked so beautiful. Even better in real life.

" I'll be singing ' Daisuki Da Yo'."

**(Daisuki Da Yo by Otsuka Ai. I do not own. PLEASE LISTEN TO SONG)**

**JAPANESE LYRICS**

**nandaka anata no koto  
omoidasu no mottainai yo  
atashi dake no mono ni shiteokitai kara  
nandaka anata no koto  
omoidasu no yada yo  
datte hitori de niyakete  
hazukashii yo  
tetsuya de kaettekite tsukareteru no ni  
dakko shite kurete  
yume no naka ni ite mo wakatta yo**

**anata ga koishikute koishikute  
kore ijyou dou shiyou mo nakute  
anata ga koishikute koishikute  
zutto zutto daisuki da yo**

Ikuto shot off his seat running towards the stage. ' Wait for me Amu. Wait for me.'

**  
shitteta? ano yoru ni ne  
futari de doraibu ni itta toki  
baiku no ushiro zaseki de negatta koto  
**

He was being held back by the gaurds in a feirce grip. He was fighting against them. ' Wait for me Amu. Wait for me.'

**  
shitteta? ano yoru ni ne  
futari de miageta hoshizora ni  
anata to atashi no shiawase ga mieta yo  
tatta hitotsu no korogatteta atashi wo  
kirei ni shite kurete itsudatte sasaete kureta**

Amu was staring at him, tears spilling from her eyes. She kept singing. ' Wait for me Amu. Wait for me.'

**  
anata ga koishikute koishikute  
kore ijyou hanaretakunai yo  
anata ga koishikute koishikute**

**  
zutto zutto daisuki da yo  
**

He got away from the gaurds and dashed up onto the stage as fast as his legs could carry him. He was so close. ' Wait for me. A little more.'

**  
zutto zutto zutto zutto  
zutto zutto daisuki da yo **

**la la la la…**

**la la la la…**

**la la la la…**

He made it. Just by that little bit. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said:

" Amu daisuki da yo."

**(Kel: English version of what happened)**

**ENGLISH LYRICS**

**It seems a waste of time, to think about you  
But, i want to keep you mine, all the time  
I don't really want to remember you  
It's embrassing, I mean, grinning to myself**

**Even thought you're comming late, tired of hard work all night  
you took me in your arms, I could feel it, even in my dreams**

**I miss you so much  
I couldn't feel more helpless  
I miss you so much  
I will always love you**

Ikuto shot off his seat running towards the stage. ' Wait for me Amu. Wait for me.'

**  
Do you know, what I wished for, that night,  
When we were driving on your motorbike?**

He was being held back by the gaurds in a feirce grip. He was fighting against them. ' Wait for me Amu. Wait for me.'

**  
Do you know, that I saw our happiness in the sky  
We looked up together?**

**you took this one 'me' laying there  
made her beautiful, always supporting her**

**I miss you so much  
I don't want to be away from you  
I miss you so much  
I will always love you**

**  
**Amu was staring at him, tears spilling from her eyes. She kept singing. ' Wait for me Amu. Wait for me.'

**  
I miss you so much  
I couldn't feel anymore helpless  
I miss you so much  
I'll always love you.  
**

He got away from the gaurds and dashed up onto the stage as fast as his legs could carry him. He was so close. ' Wait for me. A little more.'

**  
I will always, always and forever  
I will always love you.**

**La la la la…**

**La la la la…**

**La la la la…**

He made it. Just by that little bit. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said:

" I love you Amu."

**-End-**

**Kel: Hehe! If your thinking that Ikuto brokr the promise. He didn't. Amu didn't either. The promise said ' promise **_**you**_** won't fall in love with me.' Hehe. Ikuto loves Amu~ **

**Next chapter preview:**

**AMU POV**

**He held me in his safe embrace. He didn't know how much I missed him.**

" **I don't care how much danger I'll be in. I have to be with you." Ikuto whispered to me.**

" **Sorry Ikuto I…"**

**Preview End.**

**Okay! I won't tell you what she said! It's a secret! REVIEW!!!!!**


	7. I'm Safe

**Kel: Hey everybody! I was taking another loooong break but I'm going on a hoiliday to LONDON! Tonight. So I'm writing this chapter for you guys. HOORAY! Thanks for reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Shugo chara! :.:**

**Recap:**

He made it. Just by that little bit. He kissed her lightly on the lips and said:

" I love you Amu."

**Start:**

_I'm_** sorry**

Ikuto

I…

_You're a_

**Bad** girl

Amu…

**AMU POV**

He held me in his safe embrace. He didn't know how much I missed him.

" I don't care how much danger I'll be in. I have to be with you." Ikuto whispered to me.

" I'm sorry Ikuto. I…" I looked into his eyes, " I broke our promise."

He smiled and leaned in to kiss me.

" I love you Tsukiyomi Ikuto." I grinned to him forgetting all the hurt I had gone through.

" AWW." The crowd went. I blushed realising the whole world could see it on TV.

" Sure! Go ruin the moment!" I could hear Kel screaming.

" Go Amuto!" Kukai was cheering.

" Keep it down idiot." I saw Utau hit Kukai on the head.

" Go Amuto! Go Amuto!" They crowd chanted. Ikuto's arm cicrled my waist holding me close. I leaned against his chest hesitantly. Suddenly, it was as if time stopped only the creatures of the night world and me were still able to move.

" You're a bad girl Amu." Tadase walked up on stage tauntingly.

" Satnd back." Ikuto pushed me behind him protectively. I clung to the back of his shirt. I somehow could hear what Ikuto was thinking.

If you lay a finger on her I swear I'll kill you!

What is going on?

" I don't plan on hurting her. I can't say anything about the Elders though." Tadase almost looked menacing. He reached out to me. Kukai jumped on stage shifting in mid air into his Werewolf form growling. He was standing between the Healer and the Vampire in a defensive stance.

" Stop fighting. Lets talk this out."

" There is nothing to talk about." Tadase said walking closer to me.

" Well. He's right about that." Kel muttered taking out her gun and aiming it at Tadase.

" Act rationally Kel." Keith warned his hand going towards his sword in his backpack. Utau gasped audibly. She must have saw something.

" Kukai watch out!" She sceeched at the top of her lungs.

Blood splattered everywhere. Kukai lay motionless in a pool of blood. He shifted into his Human form.

" Kukai!" Utau ran forward but Nagi held her back. She collapsed to the ground in a heap of sobs. The stench of blood tainted the air. I felt Ikuto stiffen.

Out of the blue, a red headed figure walked out onto the stage her arm outstretched and her hand balled into a fist.

" Saaya…" I heard Rima mutter taking her eyes off Kukai's…body.

" I could heal him you know." Tadase said bringing our attention back to him.

Eveyone looked at each other hesitantly. There was a rush of wind and I was sitiing on the floor next to Utau. Kel was standing next to Tadase the barrel of her gun against his head and Keith was behind the Saaya girl his sword to her neck. Ikuto was in front of Tadase his eyes blood red.

" You know, I would love to kill you. Right here, right now." He barred his fangs.

Eveything was silent. Nothing could be heard except Utau's light sobs. I hugged her shielding her eyes from the sight of the blood flowing out of Kukai. My honey colored eyes were transfixed on Ikuto. It was as if everything was going in slow motion. Keith looked down. Kel closed her eyes. And a spray of red fluid came from Tadase's neck. Everyone looked away. It wasn't very good to look at a vampire feeding I guess. Even so, I couldn't stop staring.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Ikuto stopped and looked at the half unconsious blondie.

" Time to finish you off." Ikuto said licking his crimson stained lips. What? He was really going to do it? Ikuto leaned in ready to strike. What happened next was the scariest thing that ever happened to me in my life.

I ran to Ikuto pushing Kel and Tadase out of the way only to have two fangs sink into my flesh. I saw Ikuto's indigo blue eyes widen in shock as we fell to the ground in a heap. My head struck the floor with a loud bang and everything went black.

~~~~LATER~~~~

I shot off the bed and looked to my right. Tadase was gagged and bound to a chair in the far corner of the room. Everybody was there, mostly half asleep. I laid back down on the bed and shut my eyes tiredly. I was among my friends and the love of my life. I was safe…not really but I'm okay for now.

**-End-**

**Kel: Hey! REVIEW! I really appreciate it! Okay so I'm leaving to the airport in a few hours then in 14 loooooong hours I'll be in LONDON! I know it's short. REALLY SHORT but it'll have to do. i'll update as soon as i get back! i'm so sorry for the sory chapter! REVIEW!**


	8. Dangerous

**Kel: HEY! I'm back! Thanks for the reviews everyone! It snowed in Londonand there was a hot guy sitting near me in the plane~ 14 hours of smiling at each other…very nice actually.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Recap:**

I laid back down on the bed and shut my eyes tiredly. I was among my friends and the love of my life. I was safe…not really but I'm okay for now.

**-Start-**

_**Why**_are you

So

**Obsessed**

With me?

I walked on stage in a sparkly silver dress. It was really short so Ikuto made a fuss about it earlier. We forced Tadase to heal Kukai and me by putting a gun to his head. Not a very good way to get people to do what you want but hey it works right?

" Hey everybody! Sorry for that long break! Just some catching up to do." I smiled and looked at the back of the room Ikuto was leaning against the wall staring me in the eyes. I gave him a small wave and everybody turned to look at him cheering. I giggled. It was funny to see people do that. I scanned the hall and spotted Tadase and Saaya gagged and bound to a chair in a corner, Kel and Keith standing next to him waving a me. Then I spotted the rest of the guys among the crowd. Kukai was giving me a thumbs-up. I was so glad he was okay already. When he was healed he immediately shot up from the bed and said " I'm going to die!!! AHHHH!" and burst out laughing then Utau hit him on the head and the rest of us went out of the room to give them a bit of…ahem…privacy.

" I'm singing 'Obsessed' for some obsessed pig!" I scrunched up my nose and pinched it. The crowd laughed.

**( Kel: I do not own. Obsessed by Mariah Carey. Play it. The pig is Tadase if you didn't know.)**

**I was like, "Why are you so obsessed with me?"**

**So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh**

**  
(The MC)  
Will the real MC please, step to the mike?**

**So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh  
So oh oh oh oh**

**All up in the blogs  
Saying we met at the bar  
When I don't even know who you are  
Saying we up in your house  
Saying I'm up in your car  
But you in LA and I'm out at Jermaine's.  
I'm up in the A  
You so so lame  
and no one here even mentions your name  
It must be the weed. It must be the E  
Cause you be popping hood  
You get it popping, Oh**

**Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?**

**You on your job  
You hating hard  
Ain't gon' feed you  
I'm gonna let you starve  
Gasping for air  
I'm ventilation  
You out of breath  
Hope you ain't waiting  
Telling the world how much you miss me  
But we never were  
So why you trippin'  
You a mom and pop  
I'm a corporation  
I'm the press conference  
and you a conversation**

**Why you so obsessed with me (Boy I wanna know)  
Lying that you're sexing me (when everybody knows)  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with your Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?**

**Why you so obsessed with me  
Lying that you're sexing me  
It's clear that you're upset with me  
Finally found a girl that you couldn't impress  
Last man on the earth still couldn't hit this  
You're delusional, you're delusional  
Boy you're losing your mind  
It's confusing yo, you're confused you know  
Why you wasting your time  
Got you all fired up with y our Napoleon complex  
Seeing right through you like you're bathing in Windex  
Boy why you so obsessed with me?**

I pointed to Tadase.

" Why you so obsessed with me?"

The crowd cheered and chanted so loudly I thought I was going deaf. But instead of getting angry I just looked at Ikuto and got lost in his alluring indigo blue eyes. He started walking up onto stage and everybody watched him.

" The guys want to sing a song too." Ikuto whispered in my ear then kissing me on the cheek. The guys ran up on stage laughing.

" Its called 'Monster' "

**(Kel: I do not own. Monster by Super Junior. Play it.)**

**KOREAN LYRICS**

**Kukai: **

**Ulmana jjitgyuhya hanyago gomineul hago wunmang hago  
**

**Keith: **

**Bbunhan gyulmal ggeutchi boyuhdo nul ggeuneul soo ubssuh, soomshwineun han nuhleul gatgo shippuh**

**Ikuto:**

**Neulsshinhan geulimjaleul ddala ga **

**Nagi: Guh ooleul boneun chuk hoomchyuh bwa**

**Ikuto: Ilun ggol ooseuwuhjyuh pogihalgga ilun gomin bulssuh myut bunjjehya**

**ALL:**

**Just like that jabhi jima nan wihumheh  
Just like that geulmjoolin yasoo boda duh  
Just like that oh halsoo ubsshi nan mok maleun, eh taneun, nooni mun babo ilbboon  
unjeh bootun jido molla  
Just like that nan sarojabhyuh bulyussuh  
Just like that oh heh ma nul bomyun mok maleun, eh taneun, nooni mun babo illbboonya**

**Nagi:**

**Mom boorim chigo ooluh bwado wehlobgo dachin maeumeun appa**

**????:**

**Noonbichi heundeullin gul bwassuh na ddehmooni anilan gut jjeumeun ara neul geulessuh**

**??:**

**Seh bbalgan geu ibsoollo malhehbwa sunggashigo gwichantago malya  
ilun ggol ooseuwuhjyuh pogihalgga ilun gomin bulssuh myut bunjjehya**

**ALL:**

**Just like that jabhi jima nan wihumheh  
Just like that geulmjoolin yasoo boda duh  
Just like that oh halsoo ubsshi nan mok maleun, eh taneun, nooni mun babo ilbboon  
unjeh bootun jido molla  
Just like that nan sarojabhyuh bulyussuh  
Just like that oh heh ma nul bomyun mok maleun, eh taneun, nooni mun babo illbboonya**

**Kukai:**

**Oneul bami jinamyun nul ijeul soo isseulgga**

**Keith:**

**Moleu gessuh nan ijen amoogutdo itgoshippuh da ulgool majyuhdo**

**Ikuto:**

**Oneul bami jinamyun nul jiool soo isseulgga**

**Ikuto:  
Ijeh mwuhji da? dwi sukkin gamjung  
but just like that ddalagago issuh  
**

**ALL:  
Just like that jabhi jima nan wihumheh  
Just like that geulmjoolin yasoo boda duh  
Just like that oh halsoo ubsshi nan mok maleun, eh taneun, nooni mun babo ilbboon  
unjeh bootun jido molla  
Just like that nan sarojabhyuh bulyussuh  
Just like that oh heh ma nul bomyun mok maleun, eh taneun, nooni mun babo illbboonya**

**ENGLISH LYRICS**

**Kukai:**

**How many times do I have to be torn? I agonize over it and become resentful.**

**Keith:**

**Even though I see the inescapeable outcome, I can't give you up. I want only the breathing you.**

**Ikuto:**

**Following the skinny shadow..**

**Nagi:**

**I steal a glance pretending I'm looking at the mirror.**

**Ikuto:**

**This image becomes ridiculous, maybe I should give up.**

**Nagi:**

**How many times have I had this worry?**

**ALL:**

**Just like that! Don't get caught, I'm dangerous.**

**Just like that! More than a starved beast.**

**Just like that! Oh, I'm merely a hopeless, thirsty, anxious, blind fool.**

**I don't even know how it started.**

**Just like that! I was captured.**

**Just like that! Don't misunderstand.**

**When I see you, I'm merely a hopeless, thirsty, anxious, blind fool.**

**Nagi:**

**No matter how much I kick, scream, and cry, my pained lonely heart still hurts.**

**????:**

**I saw your eyes waver. I know that it's not because of me. It's always been like that.**

**??:**

**Tell me with those red lips of yours.. that it's annoying. This image is becoming ridiculous.. maybe I should give up. How many times have I had this worry?**

**ALL:**

**Just like that! Don't get caught, I'm dangerous.**

**Just like that! More than a starved beast.**

**Just like that! Oh, I'm merely a hopeless, thirsty, anxious, blind fool.**

**I don't even know how it started.**

**Just like that! I was captured.**

**Just like that! Don't misunderstand.**

**When I see you, I'm merely a hopeless, thirsty, anxious, blind fool.**

**Kukai:**

**When tonight passes, I'll be able to forget you.**

**Ikuto:**

**I don't know anything now.. I want to forget even if I get hit in the face.**

**Keith:**

**When tonight passes, I'll be able to erase you.**

**Ikuto:**

**What is all this? These mixed up feelings. But, just like that, I'm following you.**

**ALL:**

**Just like that! Don't get caught, I'm dangerous.**

**Just like that! More than a starved beast.**

**Just like that! Oh, I'm merely a hopeless, thirsty, anxious, blind fool.**

**I don't even know how it started.**

**Just like that! I was captured.**

**Just like that! Don't misunderstand.**

**When I see you, I'm merely a hopeless, thirsty, anxious, blind fool**

I got up on stage with the girls and punched Ikuto in the shoulder lightly ignoring the two strange people on stage.

" You're not dangerous." I said with a cheeky smile. He just looked into the crowd with a pained look in his eyes and said:

" You'll never know."

**-End-**

**Kel: The strange people will be introduced in the next chapter! REVIEW! That took me like FOREVER. See ya in the next chappie! BYE!**


	9. I Can Help

**Kel: Hey! Thanks for the reviews everybody! Oh, I'm giving plushies again!!!! –gives Ikuto plushies- Wonderful aren't they?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo Chara~**

**Recap:**

" You're not dangerous." I said with a cheeky smile. He just looked into the crowd with a pained look in his eyes and said:

" You'll never know."

**-Start-**

We were sitting back stage with our guests.

" Sorry 'bout that." The chocolate brown haired, electric blue eyes guy said.

" It looked fun." He had gray colored eyes as the other guy but he had dirty blonde hair.

" So we decided to join in!" They both said at the same time.

" Hmm…" Utau asked standing next to Kukai.

" We're twins." They said in unison.

" REALLY? You don't look like it!" I was really happy to meet a pair of twins! I think it's really cool! We introduced ourselves and got to know one another for a while then decided to go for…well by the time we were finished it was suppertime. We went for a quick dinner and went…home. I am living with everyone at this HUGE house. Even though it's big we share rooms. I sleep in Ikuto's room…*smiles* Jared and Jack are staying with us too. Oh did I forget to mention their names earlier? It's just that it's as if I've known them forever. Jared is the brown haired one and Jack is the blonde one.

" Amu~" Ikuto called from the bedroom.

" Coming!" I shouted over.

" Amu I need a…massage~"

" Okay I'm coming! You don't need to be such a fussy pot!"

**(Kel: -.-)**

~~~~NEXT DAY~~~~

" So where are we?" Kel said lazily. It was like 5 in the morning.

" We want you guys to be the first to try this thing we invented." Jack pointed to a room.

" It's were we get you to show your true self in a simulation without knowing you are in one!" Jared ushered us into a room where there was another loooooong room.

" Who wants to go first?"

" Me!!!" Kel shouted. Nagi was talking to Rima and Ikuto was hugging me from behind making me blush. Utau and Kukai were quarreling. Keith was staring at the floor watching something.

" Anyone??"

" MEEEE!!!"

" Anyone??? Really!! Try it!!!"

" Kel and I will go." Keith spoke up.

" Just saying, you guys won't be seeing the same things. And we can see what your seeing from 3rd person point of view on a screen." The twins warned cheekily as they walked in. This is going to be…interesting…

**KEL POV**

Okay! I'm ready!

" We'll start the gas now. It'll make you forget what happened in the past hour." A pink color gas swept into the room and everything went black. I opened my eyes and I was in the school hall. What the hell am I doing here? One asshole walked up to me and slapped my ass.

" WHAT THE HELL??" I slammed my fist into his stomach and kneed him in the you-know-what.

" ASSHOLE! DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME AGAIN!!" He stood up and reached for me again.

" I TOLD YOU TO FRICKEN STAY AWAY FROM ME!!!" I laced my fingers together volleyball style and hit him on the head repeatedly. He fell to the ground in a heap.

" Idiot. Asshole. Stupid. Monster. Pervert. Retard." I muttered while kicking him over and over then dusted my hands and walked off whistling. There was a bang and the world was a black abyss.

**KEITH POV**

I walked down the school hallway. What am I doing here? Unfamiliar faces passed me but I smiled at them anyway. Where is Kel? I'll call her. I dialed her number and pressed the green button but there was no answer. There was definitely something wrong. I dashed pass the lockers hurriedly. What is going on? I spotted a HUGE guy towering over Kel pinning her to a wall. THAT BASTARED. I stomped over to him holding his neck in a death grip.

" WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MY SISTER?" I kept yelling beating the crap out of him while holding my dear little sister behind me protectively. Once he was unconscious I hugged Kel to my chest protectively.

" I'm so glad you're alright!"

**AMU POV**

After we finished Kel our reaction was " O.O". After Keith it was "o.0". Who knew Kel was so Violent. And Keith…we knew he was protective but that was over doing it. Hitting the guy like that. He was being beaten into a pulp. Poor guy. I turned to Ikuto and hugged him.

" What's wrong?"

" Poor guy." I sniffled.

" It's just a simulation. He isn't real." He ruffled my hair. Kel and Keith came out and everything was explained then they watched each other's videos.

" I think that's enough." Jack whispered to Jared.

" Wanna go get ice-cream?" Nagi asked.

" Yeah!" Kukai sounded excited. Utau was trying to muffle her laughter.

" What's so funny?"

" Hello everybody~" A creepy familiar voice sounded from the speakers.

" What the hell?" Kel muttered as she took out her gun aiming it around the room.

" Stand back." Utau warned.

" There's someone else here." The sentence turned into a deep growl resounding from Kukai's throat. He was a big brown wolf.

" Not this time." Utau put her hand on Kukai's head ruffling his fur.

Then, he disappeared.

" Kukai!" I called out to him.

" It's okay, he's in the future. Utau sent him there." Ikuto said holding me back.

" Future?" Utau walked over to Keith and put a hand to Keith's head.

" Wait! Utau! Don't!" Kel got distracted as Keith too vanished into thin air.

" Kel don't!" Utau screamed and the sound of a gunshot rang through the room.

**BANG!**

Nagi staggered and fell to the ground. He must have been trying to control everyone's emotions. Rime bent down next to him closing her eyes and Keith appeared next to Kel and she calmed down.

" That's what you get when you let your heart win…" I couldn't help singing as I watched all the yelling and shouting. Ikuto looked at me weird.

" AHAHAAHAHAHA!!!" A voice boomed through the speakers again.

" It's me Saaya~ YOOHOO! Ikuto you're such a darling want to go on a date?"

" No thanks. I'm not available." He snarled pushing me behind him.

" Oh, that's too bad." Her voice rang. I noticed Jared and Jack hadn't said anything in a long time.

" Here is my present." I heard hissing. Ikuto's indigo blue eyes went wide.

**BANG!**

Kel shot the speaker. Bad temper really.

" Rima take that Keith away. He's distracting." The Keith disappeared. An illusion ahh.

People appeared in the room. 6 people. Not people. Creatures. In this case, Vampires. What's with the Elders or whoever sent these…people…always Vampires.

" Kukai and Keith are coming back with something useful. Distract them." Utau whispered. Distract them? I can do that! I walked fore ward pushing Ikuto out of the way. He grabbed my wrist.

" Amu what are you doing?"

" Helping." Another thing I also noticed is that their guys…

**(Oh Oh Oh Sexy Vampire by Fright Rangers. I do not own. Not full song. Play song. I mixed it around.)**

**I forgot to wear my cross tonight  
I left my garlic at home  
Its so dumb but its so fun to  
wonder on the city alone  
**

I broken arm of a chair and hid it behind me. Everyone looked shocked. I walked closer to one of the Vampires.

**  
I'm running falling down  
Chase me all around this town  
and now youve finally got me  
what am i to do**

**I'm running fallin down  
Chase me all around this town  
and now youve finally got me  
what am i to do**

Utau looked at me and nodded her head lightly. Okay. I hope I don't Die.

**Say you want to stop for a  
drink or two  
or maybe for a disco break yeah  
We'll dance until the sun comes up  
You could say im raising the stakes**

" You could say I'm raising the stakes!" I stabbed the piece of wood into his heart and he turned into sand.

" NOW!" The guys attacked them. Whenever one came close to me I stabbed them with the stake. My heart was pumping like crazy the whole time.

Soon all of them were…sand.

Keith and Kukai appeared and tossed Ikuto and me something. A lock? I looked over at Ikuto. A key?

" It turns out that You're not a normal Vampire Ikuto and," Keith sighed, " Amu isn't a Mortal."

**-End-**

**Kel: HEYYYY! LOOONG CHAPTER! It's for not uploading for so long. HAHAA! REVIEW!!!!!!**


	10. Kel&Keith

**Kel: Hi I know I haven't been updating for this story and I'm sorry. I've been busy with my new story and school is starting so I had to get everything together! So tiring. Thanks for the reviews!**

**This chapter is an 'extra' chapter about Keith and Kel when they were younger till now! Different things that happened to them that are funny, serious…blah blah blah. Well, I got this idea 'cos everything was getting so serious in the story. Haha.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own~**

**-Start-**

**-3****RD****PERSON POV. KEL IS 8. KEITH IS 10. IN A TRAIN –**

Kel liked calling her powers 'minding' so if she wanted to read anyone's mind she would tell Keith she was going to 'mind' it. One day, Keith got fed up and scolded her, which led to a BIG quarrel.

" I don't like you!" Kel screamed while glaring her older brother in the eyes.

" I don't like you either." Keith was looking away with his arms crossed angrily.

" Your mean!!! You're really mean!!!" She kept yelling.

" You can't even come up with a better word than 'mean'." Keith rolled his eyes and stared at her.

" You're an Ass you know??!!!" Kel stomped around in a circle still holding the metal pole.

Keith was shocked beyond words.

" How do you know that word?"

" I 'minded' him." She pointed to an old man who was half asleep on a seat.

" Again with the 'minding'!!' He was fed up.

" I like to say it, so what?" She brought her fist to his face letting go of the pole.

" Can't you-" He was interrupted by the train jerking to a stop throwing Kel at him making them fall to the ground.

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay." Keith got up helping Kel along the way.

" I meant you know the other thing. I won't say it again."

" Okay. Lets get out of here." He smiled.

As they walked out the train hand in hand happily, the train conductor said something over the intercom that made Keith boil in anger. He said…

**" Please mind the gap."**

**-SCHOOL. LUNCH. 3****RD ****PERSON POV. KEL 10. KEITH 12-**

" Kel!!" Kel's best girl friend Jojo was calling her from their usual table.

" Hey Jojo!" Kel smiled while sitting down next to her. Keith took a seat next to her. Kel was MAD.

" Keith!"

" What?" He looked up lazily, scratching his head.

" Say hello to Jojo!"

" Hello to Jojo."

As you can see, Keith wasn't Jojo's number 1 fan. Basically, the reason was because Jojo was _his_ number 1 fan.

" Oh! It's okay really! As long as he's here I'm okay!" Jojo nudged Keith's arm.

" Keith? Are you okay?" Kel was concerned for her brother.

" Yeah." His chair screeched against the floor as he stood up and walked away.

**That day, Kel found out that Keith does **_**not**_**like crazy fangirls for his sister's best friend.**

**-SCHOOL. LUNCH. 3****RD ****PERSON POV. KEL 12. KEITH 14-**

" Keith!!!!" Kel called after his lanky older brother.

" Whats up?" He turned to face her with a bright grin on his face.

" I need to ask you a question. It's really important." Kel gave him puppy dog eyes.

" What is it?" Keith said going all serious.

" What does a sugar plum fairy look like?"

" What?" Keith asked thinking he heard wrong.

" What does a sugar plum fairy look like? I wanted to ask a older guy so…"

" Um…a plum with wings…"

" NO! It's a fairy that likes plums!" a guy came up to us.

" NOOOO!!! IT'S A PLUM WITH HANDS AND LEGS AND A PRETTY WAND!!!!" one gay senior came running up to us flailing his hands above his head.

Kel and Keith at that point thought the same thing…

**EVERYTHING I NEEDED TO SEE IN MY LIFE HAS BEEN SEEN.**

**-End-**

**Kel: HEY! I know it's short but I hoped you guys like it! I'll update properly tomorrow. I promise. I'm not doing anything so I'm free! Yeah…REVIEW!!!**


	11. Truth

**Kel: To all my fans, I am so friggin sorry it's just that I have like two stories to finish and I have an idea for another one in my head, I'm starting school in a few days…I'm just really stressed out here. I've decided that 'Our Love' will be put on hold for now until I finish 'Promise Me' which I will try to finish as soon as I can. I promise! Wait…I don't promise 'cos it's getting harder and harder to keep them~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own so don't sue please.**

**Recap:**

" It turns out that You're not a normal Vampire Ikuto and," Keith sighed, " Amu isn't a Mortal."

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

Wait…WHAT??

" What are you talking about? There's no way she's part of the Yoru World." Utau was muttering.

**CRASH!!**

Kel's gun fell on the floor.

" It's true."

I looked over at Keith, his face was pale white.

" What is going on??" my voice was rising at a hysterical pitch.

" Let me explain…your parents…they aren't your real parents." What…?

" Your real parents…they were Elders."

" They were assassinated and supposedly along with you."

" You're engaged to Ikuto…and people are after the both of you."

" Your in danger Amu."

Hold up. Wait…what? Too much information…Then, everything settled in…Then, there was Havoc.

" What???!!! WHAT????!!" A pair of strong arms wrapped around me tightly whispering soothing words in my ear.

" It's okay. It's okay." He said. Who is this?

" It's not okay!!!!!!!!!!!" Tears were streaming from my face.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Ikuto was cradling a sobbing Amu in his arms while settling down on the floor.

Utau pitied her. Everyone did. It's just that an extra emotion was added to Kel-Anger.

" WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THIS FREAKING WORLD???!!!!" Kel was freaking out.

" Why do these things…" She hugged her brother to comfort herself in her sorrow.

Rima and Utau were crying by then. Just seeing Amu like that. Unlike her usual self. So weak and vulnerable.

**-End-**

**Kel: OMG. I'm so sorry! This is a really short chapter but this is as much I can write now!!! BYE!! REVIEW!!!!**


	12. Fun

**Kel: I know I'm being evil and everything but I really don't have time at all to update here!!! So sorry!! Thanks for reviews!!! I haven't even read **_**my**_** favorite stories, which I really want to now but I feel bad so I'm doing this first!! BE GRATEFUL!! Haha. This is a fun chappie, btw. No fighting.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own blah blah blah…**

**Recap:**

So weak and vulnerable.

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

**One month later….**

I was standing on stage singing my brand new single called 'Hot'….

**(Kel: I don't own. Hot by Avril Lavigne)**

**You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**I wanna lock you up in my closet, when no one's around  
I wanna put your hand in my pocket, because you're allowed  
I wanna drive you into the corner, and kiss you without a sound  
I wanna stay this way forever, I'll say it loud  
Now you're in and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**I can make you feel all better, just take it in  
And I can show you all the places, you've never been  
And I can make you say everything, that you never said  
And I will let you do anything, again and again  
Now you're in and you can't get out**

**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream**

**You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby**

**Kiss me gently  
Always I know  
Hold me love me  
Don't ever go**

**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me**

**You make me so hot  
Make me wanna drop  
You're so ridiculous  
I can barely stop  
I can hardly breathe  
You make me wanna scream  
You're so fabulous  
You're so good to me Baby Baby  
You're so good to me Baby Baby**

And of course this song was about my boyfriend, Tsukiyomi Ikuto. Yeah…let me explain, he's a Vampire and I'm some random thing…actually I have no idea what I am…anyway, my friends are all like that too. Why? 'Cos I have bad taste in friends. Nah. They're all really awesome and always stick up for me.

" AMU! That was AWESOME!!!" my buddy Kukai slapped me on the back. In a friendly way of course.

" When did you start to sing _that_ kind of songs?" Utau, Kukai's girlfriend, shouted.

" Since she started dating Ikuto." Rima stated bluntly.

" You make me hot too Amu-koi~" Ikuto cooed while kissing down my neck.

" IKUTO!!!" I shrieked in shock. I'm telling you I'll never get used to this.

" Get a room." Rima shot us a disgusted look while Nagi, _her_ boyfriend, patted her head smiling as if to say ' Isn't she cute?'

And if you looked in the _other_ corner, you'd see Kel and Keith glaring daggers at each other. Yeah…so much for brotherly sisterly love…

" Are we going?" Keith spat.

" I'm not going anywhere with _that_ idiot!" Kel snarled.

" Its not like I wanna go with you either!"

" LETS GO HAVE ICE-CREAM!!!" Utau screamed out of nowhere.

**PARK**

**AMU POV**

" You knew this was going to happen right?" I whispered to Utau while watching Kel and Keith share a scoop of ice-cream.

" Totally." Okay…let's start at the beginning…there was only enough ice-cream for one scoop and both Kel and Keith wanted that flavor so they ended up sharing.

" Amu~" Ikuto stared into my eyes. He looked so hot I couldn't help blushing.

" Y-ye-yeah?" I stammered.

" I love you."

**POOF.**

" SMOKE!!"

" Where is it coming from??"

" AMU'S FACE IS ON FIRE!!!"

**BEACH**

**AMU POV**

All the girls were lying on towels placed on top on the sandy beach. It was really HOT!!! I was sure I was going to dir from heat stroke. Okay, lets push that aside first and talk about the guys. Actually, I don't really know where they are. Surfing or playing volley ball I guess. Hot…I slipped on my polarized sun glasses and stared into to light blue sky.

Pig. Dog. IKUTO!!! Ahem, sorry I was watching the clouds…yeah.

" Ikuto is out." Utau muttered. What? Out of where? I sat up looking around.

" OHMAGAUD." Was all I could say. Ikuto was coming out of the water. I stared hard and long at the vision in front of my eyes…Ikuto was totally cut and not in the muscle head way like lean and athletic like with nicely defined biceps…GAUD…if I thought I was going to melt just now, I was totally wrong….

**-End-**

**Kel: That's it. The next chapter should have some fighting. At least I think so. Haha. REVIEW!!**


	13. Face It

**Kel: HI HI!!! VOILENTSCARYKURONEKO IS BACKKK!!!! MISS ME??? LOL. Okay okay back to business! LETS START A NEW CHAPTER!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own…T.T**

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

We were strolling to a nearby Japanese restaurant when everything seemed to stop. What was going on?

" Get behind me!!" Ikuto shoved me behind him roughly.

What was with him today?? He kept being extra nice to me and yet being super overprotective of me.

" Why NOW??" Kel hit her forehead frustratedly.

" What is going on???" I shouted, confused.

" We'll see you soon Amu! Don't worry." Utau hugged me along with Kukai.

" Be careful." Nagi patted me lightly on the back.

" Ikuto will be there for you." Rima said with an awkward smile on her face.

" Someone EXPLAIN!!!"

" You are going to go meet the Elders."

* * *

" Shh…" Ikuto put a finger to my lips as we were separated from each other.

Meeting the Elders huh? Gosh. WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN??

" Please wear this, Hinamori-sama." A girl in a frilly maid's costume lead me into a room that had a beautiful long crimson red dress with bits of black on it.

WoW. I was supposed to wear this? Okay, I know I said it was beautiful and everything but…it was too long!!!

" I am exiting now, Hinamori-sama." The girl did a little curtsy and went out.

…Weird. Why did she call me Hinamori-sama? I looked around the room. It seemed to belong to a princess in a castle. Where was I ?

WAIT. WAIT. Back to the dress first. There is absolutely NO WAY I was going to wear this out there.

What was I going to do?

Wait a minute, where is IKUTO???

* * *

I was sitting ion the bed surrounded by bits and pieces of red cloth which seemed like blood.

Blood. Everywhere.

Where am I?

A shrill scream pierced the air.

I looked down at myself. Blood.

I screamed, tears running down my face.

No. No. This can't be happening.

"Amu!! Amu!!!" someone was shaking my shoulders.

I looked up hesitantly, everything was back to normal except Ikuto was looking down at me with a worried expression plastered on his face.

" Amu…its okay. Its okay." He gave me a tight embrace.

" Ikuto…I was so scared. Blood…" more tears flowed down my cheek and landed on my dress.

Click. The door opened and the girl walked in.

" Tsukiyomi-sama, Hinamori-sama. The Elders would like to see you now."

Ikuto didn't say anything, he just laced his fingers with mine and walked out of the door me trailing after him.

* * *

" What are they wearing?" A lady cried, while pointing at Ikuto and me. She sounded angry.

" Calm down. That is how they dress now." A man shushed her.

They were all dressed in clothes that would see in an old movie. With laces and frills. Like how my dress was at first.

Now it was short, frilly, lacey, with black ribbons, spaghetti strapped and had a black corset around my waist.

Ikuto was in black pants and a white button-down long sleeved shirt.

He looked super hot but now wasn't the time to fantasize about ripping his clothes off with my teeth…wait…pretend you didn't read that.

Ikuto bowed and I curtsied not knowing what to do.

" Get them seats." A young boy commanded a man standing nearby.

The man brought us huge comfy sofa-looking chairs for us to sit on.

Ikuto just flopped down on the chair as if he did it everyday, the Elders tsked at him. I sat on the chair as polite seeming as I could.

" As expected from the daughter of Midori and Tsugumu." The little boy leaned foreword, looking me up and down.

What was he doing with the Elders?

" Come here Ikuto." A man sitting amongst the Elders called Ikuto to him, standing up.

Ikuto shot me a weak smile.

**BANG!!!!**

"IKUTO!!!"

I shot of my seat and turned around. Ikuto was lying on the floor next to a wall bleeding from a wound in his arm.

" I told you to come, insolent child."

I ran towards Ikuto but a death glare from him stopped me dead in my tracks.

What was wrong with him??

I hesitantly took a step towards him.

" DON'T COME ANY CLOSER!!!!" his voice was ragged and dry.

The man walked closer to me looking me up and down.

" What a beauty." He cooed disgustingly.

" Stop playing. Lets this done and over with." Someone said.

My eyes were still transfixed on the unmoving body in the corner of the room.

" Does she remember?"

" No. She does not."

" What is her power?"

" We are not sure yet."

" USELESS!!!"

A loud yell woke me up from my trance.

I turned to face them with an angry look.

" What do you want from me?" I spat with as much rage as I could muster.

" Nothing." The boy grinned, " We just want to kill you."

**-End-**

**Kel: Oooooh!!! Creepy ending!!!! Sorry its short!! I had to inforce how serious the situation was so I had to be to the point. BYE!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!**


	14. I Hope Not

**Kel: HEY PEOPLE!!! Thanks for the reviews!!! Okay I bet you guys want to know what happens right…okay! HERE WE GO! THIS IS JUST A TEASER.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. SO SAD!**

**Recap:**

" Nothing." The boy grinned, " We just want to kill you."

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

Did I hear right? Did he just say he wanted to _kill_ me?

Sorry kid but I can't let you do that right now.

I just got together with Ikuto! C'mon!

Okay. Time to be serious and calm.

Serious and calm…

While knowing someone wants you dead…

Stay calm…

I GOING TO DIE!!!!!! KYAHHHHHH!!!

I saw a flash of blue coming straight for me…what was that?

" AMU! MOVE!!" I heard Ikuto croak.

Okay. Okay. Processing information. BEEEEEP.

MOVE!!! I managed to dodge it. Whatever 'it' was.

" Stop MOVING!" The little boy stood up and pointed at me.

The Elders sitting next to him looked indifferent…as if they were used to these types of things.

" I'm going to KILL you!!" he roared in rage.

Uh-huh. I know that already.

" Sorry but we can't allow that."

I know that voice!

I turned my head back so fast I could hear a crack.

Kukai! Everyone! They were here!

Okay…wait…WHY?

" We're here to rescue you of course. Idiot." Kel snapped, taking out her gun and pointing it to the small boy.

She was going to shot the kid?

I had to stop that!BANG!

The echo of the gun resounded in the room.

I had pushed the kid out of the way in time with out getting hurt.

_**AMU? WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**_

Keith shouted so loud with so much emotion that I almost got knocked off my feet.

I ignored the voice in my head and asked the little kid whether he was alright.

" Get away from him!" I was suddenly in a pair of strong lean slender arms.

Ikuto?

I looked up and there he was. Totally fine. No bruises. No cuts. No tons of blood gushing of a wound. He was alright.

In the spur of the moment I threw my arms around his waist and hugged him tight tears of relief springing from my eyes.

" Stop this, this instance young man!" the man from earlier on yelled.

" Should I sign you up for Temper Management classes too? You can go with Kel." Rima said sarcastically with a big frown on her face.

" Now's not the time for jokes Rima." Nagi warned.

Suddenly, I heard a low growl resounded from behind me, turning around to look, I saw that Kukai had shifted into his wolf form with Utau standing next to him, a hand on his fluffy fur coat.

SO CUTE!!!!

Okay Amu. This is not the time to be thinking about these type of things. You have to brace yourself for whats coming! YEAH! GO AMU

Okay. Ignore what I just said.

"This is the end for you." The boy said in a taunting voice.

Well, I HOPE NOT!

**-End-**

**Kel: That's it for the teaser!! This is going to end soon. Most probably about 3 or 4 chapters more. Then I'll start on this story. VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

**Hotori Tadase, my crush. Kukai Souma, my best friend. Tsukiyomi Ikuto, my own personal pain-in-the-ass. What happens when Amu gets rejected by Tadase and Kukai can't be there for her? Will she lean on Ikuto for support?**

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Its based on my Friends life. The summary doesn't really explain correctly though. NAH. Nevermind. It's nicer than itsounds! Actually, it souds quite nice. LOL. BYE! REVIEW!!**


	15. So Embarrassing!

**Kel: Hey people! OH MY GOSH. I am so so so so sorry about not uploading for so long! You most probably just want the chapter now don't you? Okay, let's start! Oh, before that, thanks for the reviews! 8D**

**Personal Message: I know you like boy boy! I know that you know that I know you know who you are! XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own. I'm so sorry.**

**Recap:**

Well, I HOPE NOT!

**-Start-**

**AMU POV**

I felt something prodding the edge of my mind, trying to find a way in. A way in to find out all my weaknesses and fears. Who the hell was doing that? It's freaking irritating! I let the person in just for one second allowing my thought the hit the idiot from head to toe.

" F*** OFF!"

But that person was more powerful than I thought and managed to open my mind and sneak into my heart reading all of my most precious thoughts.

'Amu Amu Amu…' the person kept saying over and over again.

" Amu, Amu, Amu dear, I have missed you so much!" The person said out loud her sweet tender voice whispering softly in my ears. I knew that voice!

" Mom! Mom!"

She was alive! I couldn't believe it! She stood in front of me, the same petit young lady from my past.

" Enough of the fond greetings, imbeciles!" The young boy stomped his foot on the floor in a rage and the ground shook as if an earthquake had struck.

" Hey, boy boy! I think you ate too much!" Kel shouted tears of laughter streaming from her eyes.

" Stop laughing Kel! This is serious!" Keith reprimanded his stupid sister, cracking up as well.

I couldn't help joining in as everyone started laughing their asses off.

" Nice to meet you Mrs Hinamori. I'm your future son-in-law, Tsukiyomi Ikuto." Ikuto took the chance to introduce himself to my mother.

" Ikuto! Stop it~!" I was trying to rub the blush on my face off but it just wouldn't disappear. It was so embarrassing!

" OHOHOHO. Nice to meet you Ikuto-kun!" she said to him then turned to me winking, " Great choice Amu-chan! I'm so proud of you!"

" Stop this insolent meeting immediately!" The boy was crying now, big fat tears rolling down his small face, " STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT Mom…"

Mom? My Mom was his Mom?

" Hihara-kun~! Don't be sad! Mommy's here now!" She appeared next the boy and wrapped him in her arms, " Mommy loves you~!"

I stood there shock clouding my mind. If she was his Mom and was my Mom…that would mean…

" He's my brother…" I whispered to myself mostly, that boy over there, the one my Mom was hugging, the one my Mom was comforting, he's-he's my BROTHER?

I looked over to Ikuto for answers but he remained silent, so did my friends who had withdrawn their weapons and were looking down at the ground ashamedly.

"Ikuto? Kukai? Utau? Rima? Nagi?

_Kel? Keith? Anybody?_

This situation made me think back to when they tricked me because I was a _Bad Actress_ was this the same trick? It wasn't funny at all this time.

**Just keep quiet Amu.**

_Kel! What's happening?_

_**Just shut up and listen to Kel!**_

Why didn't anyone want to tell me what was going on? This was so unfair!

" Amu darling, this is your little brother, Hotori Hihara."

HOTORI? Tadase was a Hitori! Was he Tadase's brother? Did that make me Tadase's sister too? Oh my gaud. I'm freaking confused.

1+1=2

DING DING DING.

A little bell went off in my head, Tadase was my brother!

OH GAUD. THAT'S DISGUSTING!

"Your Dad was killed and I was forced to marry Hihara's father to continue the pure royal bloodline of the Elders."

Mom saw my downcast glace at my new found brother and said " If it helps, he has a brother, Hotori Tadase!"

" You don't know how disgusting that sounds Mom." I sighed and looked towards my friends, " If you knew you should have told me."

" We wanted to Amu! But we just couldn't!"

" We thought you wouldn't be able to cope with it."

" I can! I'm not a little weak girl anymore!" I shouted back, rage clouding my mind.

" _This_, is what I wanted to see!" Tadase suddenly walked into the room, "All you pathetic fools fighting! So stupid!"

His words made me think straight.

"You're right. We _are_ acting stupid. Why am I over-reacting like this?"

"Maybe cause you're PMS-ing?" Rima suggested in her oh-so-polite voice.

I was not PMS-ing! It wasn't even my time of the month! What nonsense is that?

_**AHEM. I can hear you, you know. And I'm a GUY so just **_**PLEASE**_** spare me already!**_

I looked over at Keith and his cheeks were just slightly tinted pink.

OMG. Was he embarrassed? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.

**YES.**_** Just shut up and concentrate already!**_

Keith's cheeks were even redder now.

**Stop being gay both of you!**

_**We are not being gay!**_

" HAHAHAHA." One of the Elders broke out laughing.

" You! Keep quiet!" Hihara stomped his feet and I almost landed face first into the cold hard ground but two strong lean arms caught me before I did.

IKUTO~!

OMG. OMG. STOP IT! IT'S SO EMBARRESSING~~!

_**EXCUSE ME! Keep your perverted thoughts to your self please and thank you!**_

_I'm not being a pervert! He is! GAHHHH._

I saw Keith sighing.

Then, his eyes opened wide and Kel looked at him with the same craziness in her eyes. Something was definitely wrong!

Kel started to reach for her gun but Keith threw her a warning glance and she just glared back still holding it tight in her iron grip.

" Amu-chan~~!" Mom appeared by my side and almost engulfed me in a great big hug but Ikuto pulled me away from her protectively.

"Ikuto! What are you doing?" I whisper-yelled, "she's my mom!"

I tried to break free from his strong grasp but I was too weak.

" She's not your mom Amu! She's an Elder! She's a shape-shifter!" Utau screamed and Kukai who was beside her, changed into his werewolf form, throwing himself in between me and my mom, his deep growl menacing.

Suddenly, I was by Nagi's side and everybody had their weapons drawn.

" I really hate people like you." Rima practically shot lazers from her eyes.

"Die, bitch." Kel's gun roared as a bullet flew from the gun's mouth.

Mom dodged it with expert skill.

"Amu-chan! They're trying to hurt me!" Mom was shouting as she dodged Kel's crazy bullets and Kukai's slashes.

"Stop it guys! Don't hurt her! She's my mom!"

"She's not your mom! Get it into your brain Amu! SHE IS NOT YOUR MOM! YOUR MOM IS DEAD! SHE IS **DEAD**!"

Mom is dead? Yes, Mom died a long time ago. She's dead, she's gone.

My heart swelled with a strong feeling.

What was happening? What was going on?

A huge black scythe appeared in my hand, its edge dangerously sharp.

My clothes were different too, I was in a frilly spaghetti-strapped black mini dress, a blood red rose in my hair, a cross necklace around my neck, black and purple stripped socks and buckled black combat boots.

Woah. What the hell.

"Amu." Kel's eyes were so big, I thought they were going to pop out of their sockets, " THAT IS SO COOL."

Someone just tell me what's going on!

**-End-**

**Kel: I'm super tired. I just had an exam today! RAWR. PLEASE REVIEW! I think this story is going to end up being longer than I expected. Is that supposed to be good or bad? It was an okay-ish length for a chapter. I THINK. HAHA. REVIEW REVIEW.**

**PRESS THE BUTTON.**

**PRESS IT!**

**PRESSSSSSSSSSS~!~!~!~!~!**


End file.
